Build
This is a page where you can post your very own build! Each ship is only allowed to be upgraded 75 times, and each stat can only be upgraded 15 times, so you must choose your upgrades wisely for the best balance. Choosing a build made by someone else makes balancing your ship easier but it's always best to find your own build/playstyle also a great build is 2 rows of side cannons 2 big cannons Ultra ram greater landmines and build is max health 11 regeneration 8 cannon range max cannon damage max speed not turn and the rest of the points go to body damage or ramming and plz put this to heavy weight. For more info about Stats/Upgrades, click here Lightweight Class Lightweight Class ships must have 5 health upgrades or less. Lightweight Class ships tend to be fast and/or maneuverable gunships. Middle Class Ship Middle Class ships must have between 5 and 10 health upgrades (inclusive). They tend to have average amounts of HP, and are generally gunner/light rammer builds. Heavyweight Class Ship Heavyweight class ships must have between 10 and 15 health upgrades (inclusive). They tend to be slow and powerful gunships, or heavy rammers. Cosplay Builds Spoonatic Builds Spoonatic are Always supposed to have 15 points for hull strength. Some Spoonatic Builds also have a Theme Song. Spoonatic Builds are also only allowed to be used in FFA, because when using them, DO NOT TEAM AT ALL!!! Spoonatic Builds are for killing EVERYONE and EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! If you see a Ship using a Spoonatic Build, KILL IT AT ALL COSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When making Spoonatic Builds: No Twin Cannons. No points Movement/Turn Speed. Each of them has a Required Skin, try to think what skin is good for using the Build. Try them against Bosses, to know how good this is against Bosses. If you want to, you can choose a theme song for the Spoonatic Build Current Spoonatic Builds: * Windows XP: ** Stats: 15,10,10,15,15,0,0,10 ** Skin: Glass ** Against Bosses: OK ** Weapons: 4 Swivel Cannons, 4 Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder. ** Ship name: Windows XP ** Strong Against: 1v1s against Glass Cannon Builds, low Cannon Range or/and Damage, Santa Maria, sometimes Rammers ** Weak Against: High Cannon Range or/and Damage, Ships With Sniper/Buster Cannons, ships with Gatlin Cannons, sometimes Rammers ** Strategies: It is able to use both, Bullets and ramming. This Build has very good bullets, high amount of health, and is also able to dodge a few attacks. However, if you are low on health with this build, it takes a bit longer than all other Builds, until your health is back to full. It has only Swivel Cannons for ranged attacks, other parts are supported for ramming. Once using this build, IX Plode could be challenging. * SS Windows: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Skin: Navy ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: 4 Swivel Cannons, 4 Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder ** Ship name: SS Windows ** Strong Against: Low Cannon Range and/or Damage, low Reload Speed, Glass Cannons, sometimes Rammers. ** Weak Against: High Cannon Damage, Ships With Sniper/Buster/Gatlin Cannons, sometimes Rammers ** Strategies: It is similar to Windows XP, but has better regen and ram damage and low reload speed, compared to the Windows XP Build. ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PV20pixFjpA * MS Micro-Soft: ** Stats: 15,15,3,15,12,0,0,15 ** Skin: Glass ** Againt Bosses: Not tested yet ** Weapons: Buster Cannon, Grape Cannon, Rear Cannon and Chase Cannons ** Ship name: MS Micro-Soft * SS Fanta: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Skin: Gold ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Pairs of Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder ** Ship Name: SS Fanta ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight Builds, Rammers, Low DPS, 1v1s ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, High DPS, Heavy Bullet Builds, Teams ** Strategies: SS Fanta Build is a powerful Build. It dows lots of damage with It's Big Cannons and is a Rammer, both in one Build. It is also a good Build to defeat Bosses, but, when fighting a stronger Boss, try to distract it. * Obsi-Die-An ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Skin: Pirate ** Against Bosses: OK ** Weapons: 4 Swiwel Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a Rear Cannon ** Ship Name: Obsi-Die-An * BALL PIG: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Skin: Cherry ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: Quad Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a Rudder. ** Ship name: "!"BALL PIG"!" ** Strong Against: Low DPS, Slow Ships, a bunch of 1v1s. ** Weak Against: High DPS, Fast Ships, Rammers and Teams. * The Spoon's ship 84: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15. ** Supported Skin: Navy ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: Quad Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a rear cannon. ** Your Ship's name: THE SPOON ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight Ships, Bosses, Rammers ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, multiple Enemies and/or Teams ** Strategies: With this build, you can kill most players and mostly every boss. Make the Bosses attack you from the side, to deal lots of damage to the Boss, with the Side and Quad Cannons. If you use the Battleships and a Man of War, press the keys like this: T, then Y, then T again, so right and left are equal strength. Use a greater Ram, for Anti-Ramming. * Rahovart (The Lord of the Underworld): ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, Rear Cannon and a Ram. ** Supported Skin: Crimson ** Against Bosses: Good ** Your Ship's name: Rahovart ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight builds, Bosses ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, Most Rammers, Teams ** Strategies: If you use this build and enemy players attack you from the side, you can do great amount of damage to the enemy player, if that player also uses lightweight or glass cannon build, he instantly dies, once hit by the bullets. If you fight bosses, just let them attack you from the side, and you do a good amount of damage to the boss. * Vampiric Hand ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Supported Skin: Midnight ** Weapons: Chase Cannons, Buster Cannon, Grape Cannons, and a Mine Dropper. ** Against Bosses: Good ** Your Ship's name: Vampiric Hand ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight Ships, Heavyweight Ships, Most Bosses ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, sometimes Rammers, the Santa Maria ** Strategies. Due to your powerful buster cannon and heavy armor, you can obliterate most ships in a 1v1 match. Use your Mine Dropper to ward off Rammers and give yourself extra time to attack enemies. Have a Mine Dropper, Battleship, and Man of War if you plan on having a fleet. Your Buster Cannon allows you to strike Bosses from afar. Don't go near the center if a Santa Maria Boss is around. ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E21mMcP2Um4 * Ultimate Conba: ** Stats: 15,15,0,15,15,0,0,15 ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a Rear Cannon. ** Supported Skin: Green ** Against Bosses: not tested ** Your Ship's name: Ultimate Comba ** Strong Against: Lightweight Ships, Slow Ships, sometimes Rammers ** Weak Against: Teams, Fast Ships, sometimes Rammers * Midnight Titan ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Weapons: Big Cannons, Grape Cannons, a Ram and a Rudder. ** Skin: Ambient ** Against Bosses: Good ** Ship Name: Midnight Titan ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-Jfwz1IXhM * The Roc ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Weapons: 4 Swivels, Grape Cannons. Rudder and Ultra Ram. ** Skin: Reddit ** Against Bosses: Insanely and Incredibly Good ** Ship Name: The Roc ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETPbAy3aT4A * Fork 92: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Side Cannons on each side, Ultra Ram and a Rudder ** Skin: Navy ** Against Bosses: Very Good ** Ship Name: Fork 92 ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1DNCfbX6hM * VERDANT SPOON: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Weapons: 4 Swiwel Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, Ultra Ram and Rudder. ** Skin: Uranium ** Against Bosses: not tested ** Ship Name: Verdant Spoon or TGFMLGSOTA or The Creeper ** Speed: Slow ** Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjoLycUHb8g * Asmodeus (The Demonic Mastermind): ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Weapons: 3 Gatlin Cannons, Grape Cannons, Rear Cannon and Chase Cannons. ** Supported Skins: Hazard ** Against Bosses: Great ** Your Ship's name: Asmodeus ** Strong Against: Every 1v1s, Bosses, Lightweight Ships, Medium Weight Ships, Slow Ships, low health Rammers ** Weak Against: Most Rammers (unless they are low on health), Large Teams, Fast Ships ** Strategies: With this build, you are the best boss killer, you can easily kill players with lightweight builds, you can get a lot of score, however, your speed is slow and other players may outrun you. This Build is ONLY allowed to be used in FFA. Avoid Rammers, unless thy are low on health. If no Players are nearby, then shoot at coins, so you do not get bored with this build. You can survive very long, due to the maxed hull strength and regen. Category:Doblons.io Category:Images Category:Weapons